See-Tsu
Professor See-Tsu (née Cho; pronunciation /S:ee:T:zu/; born 11th August 1937) was the 20th Premier of the Crysantheum Empire. She has also been 'Member of the Crysantheum Senate '(MCS) for '''Swazi South '''since 1965. See-Tsu has been missing since 9th February 1996. The daughter of Korean Immigrants who came to the Empire before 1910, she grew up in the City of Israel. From 1955 until 1963 she worked at the University of Israel where she became head lecturer in International Politics. She stood for the Empire Union Party in the constituency of Swazi South in the 1965 General Election, subsequently defeating Democratic Republican Member, John Baines. Following her election, See-Tsu served in the backbenches of opposition. Following the election of Anthony Brown as Leader of the Opposition, See-Tsu was promoted to his Shadow Cabinet, being given the position of Shadow Minister of State for Foreign Affairs. Under this position, she often met many foreign dignitaries with the Minister for Foreign Affairs and she has been labelled as an 'Excellent Ambassador'. After Anthony Brown led the Empire Union Party back into government in 1975, See-Tsu was appointed Minister of State for the Interior. Under her leadership, the Empire had seen a drastic fall in crime, and domestic terrorism issues in Israel and Santalune had fallen. However, she hit crisis point during the 1978 Israeli Uprising, which saw rebel groups attempt to declare Israel an Independent State, her handling of the situation deeply damaged her reputation. However she remained in her position until 1980. After Anthony Brown resigned as Leader of the Empire Union Party in 1980, See-Tsu stood for leader. She came 5th in the ranking and was eliminated in the second round. The subsequent elected leader, Horacio Smith, rewarded her with the position of Vice-Premier, after she openly endorsed his leadership. Since the 1980 General Election, See-Tsu has remained Vice-Premier, making her one of the longest serving Vice-Premiers. She has often deputised for the many Premier's she has served under, and proved herself a vicious and effective Parliamentarian. Following the resignation of Horacio Smith in 1989, she once again stood in the leadership election. This time however, she finished a close second, only losing by a margin to James Black, who appointed her Vice-Premier once again. After a leadership challenge was launched against James Black by Benjamin Rorke-Jones, See-Tsu entered herself into the battle, finally winning a leadership election with a majority of 10 Members. Thus she was called by the Empress to form the next government. Early life and Education Cho-See was born on 11th of August 1937 to Korean Immigrants, Cho Sol-Lee (b. 1876) and his wife Cho Lan-Su (b. 1880). She grew up in the City of Israel, and attended the Tel Aviv Comprehensive Primary School where she was said to be a "Rambunctious child who was eager to learn". She has an avid interest in History, with a particular focus on Korean History, of which she studied when she attended the Israel Central University. She graduated with a First-Class degree, and later carried on studying, eventually becoming a professor in her field. She described receiving her Professorship as "One of the proudest moments of my life, alongside the birth of my children, and my becoming the Premier". Following this, she re-entered university and studied politics and foreign policy at the Israeli central University. Early political career She first entered into politics following her second graduation,